Automatic Call Distributors are used in telephony systems, in particularly call centers, to route calls from end-users to call agents. When a call is received, the ACD determines the most appropriate agent to handle the call and routes the call to the agent accordingly. The ACD may make use of rule based systems and information provided by the caller, for example through an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system. Typically, the rules based systems aim to utilize the call agents most efficiently, by matching calls to the skill sets of the agents. Managerial and administrative decisions of the call centers may be based on the available information.
What is required is a system, method and computer readable medium that may provide an enhanced display of call data.